The integrin αvβ3 (also known as vitronectin receptor), is a member of the integrin family of heterodimeric transmembrane glycoprotein complexes that mediate cellular adhesion events and signal transduction processes. Integrin αvβ3 is expressed in number of cell types and has been shown to mediate several biologically relevant processes, including adhesion of osteoclasts to the bone matrix, vascular smooth muscle cell migration and angiogenesis.
The integrin αvβ3 has been shown to play a role in various conditions or disease states including tumor metastasis, solid tumor growth (neoplasia), osteoporosis, Paget's disease, humoral hypercalcemia of malignancy, osteopenia, angiogenesis, including tumor angiogenesis, retinopathy including macular degeneration, arthritis, including rheumatoid arthritis, periodontal disease, psoriasis and smooth muscle cell migration (e.g. restenosis artherosclerosis). The compounds of the present invention are αvβ3 antagonists and can be used, alone or in combination with other therapeutic agents, in the treatment or modulation of various conditions or disease states described above. Additionally, it has been found that such agents would be useful as antivirals, antifungals and antimicrobials.
The integrin αvβ5 plays a role in neovascularization. Therefore the compounds of this invention which act as antagonists of the αvβ5 integrin will inhibit neovascularization and will be useful for treating and preventing angiogenesis metastasis, tumor growth, macular degeneration and diabetic retinopathy.
Antagonists of αvβ3 or dual αvβ3/αvβ5 antagonists can be useful therapeutic agents for treating many pathological conditions, including the treatment or prevention of osteopenia or osteoporosis, or other bone disorders, such as Paget's disease or humoral hypercalcemia of malignancy; neointimal hyperplasia, which can cause artherosclerosis or restenosis after vascular procedures; periodontal disease; treatment and prevention of viral infections or other pathogens; the treatment of neoplasia; pathological angiogenesis or neovascularization such as tumor metastasis, diabetic retinopathy, macular degeneration, rheumatoid arthritis, or osteoarthritis.
Compounds that antagonize the αvβ5 and/or the αvβ3 receptor have been reprinted in the literature. For example, WO 01/96334 provides heteroarylalkanoic acid compounds useful as αvβ3 and/or αvβ5 inhibitors.